In a social network system, multiple users may associate themselves with, or disassociate themselves from, a particular participant in the social network. The social network system may provide a participant with a notification when users associate themselves with, or disassociates themselves from, the participant. The social network system may further provide the participant with the total number of users presently associated with the participant in the social network. However, the participant in the social network may be unable to determine what caused the users to associate themselves with, or disassociate themselves from, the participant in the social network.